


Leliana's Letter to The Inquisitor

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Leliana's Letter to The Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



_Inquisitor,_

_You’re letters to the Commander have been rather distracting for him. It’s affecting his work and how he’s treating everyone here. We’ve made him take some time off from his responsibilities to cool off and do what he needs to to relax. Somehow I_ _suspect that won’t happen until you have returned. Scout Harding has confirmed that all rifts are sealed in Storm Coast so I demand you return as soon as you’re done with this letter._

 _I’m sending a small group of soldiers to take care of any stragglers._

_Come back and take care of our poor Commander._

_And the next time you leave on a mission I will intercept every letter you two exchange. If I feel it’s too distracting I’l throw it away and approach you two about it. It’s like you two are teenagers._  
 _Don’t worry, Cullen has already received his warning._

_Leliana_

 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Crap.” Autumn crumpled up Leliana's letter.

“What is it Boss?”

“Leliana is kinda pissed that I’m _distracting_ Cullen.”

“What, is he that loud too? I guess they don’t appreciate it like I do, huh?” Bull joked,

“Maker’s balls, Bull.”


End file.
